1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and a method for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for facilitating the editing of document data obtained by computerizing paper document have been conventionally known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4980691 discloses a configuration in which information about setting items unique to a document database is linked to a document with a groupware server to simplify the editing of document data.
Such conventional techniques, however, have no mechanism capable of detecting whether or not a manuscript includes an omission and allowing, if there is an omission, a user to perform an adding operation easily.
In view of the above problem, there is a need to provide an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and a method for image processing capable of detecting whether or not a manuscript includes an omission and allowing, if there is an omission, a user to perform an adding operation easily.